Mayhem in Wonderland
by DamselsWithoutDistress
Summary: The unexpected arrival of the Jabberbabywocky flings Wonderland into Mayhem, and Hatter finds a new M word that he seems to like much better than any of the others on his list along the way. OC/Hatter Written by Echo
1. Prologue

Mayhem in Wonderland

Prologue

The Jabberwocky's Jabberbabywocky

* * *

**A/N: Okay peoples, so here's the sitch. ****Hatter loves Alice...Alice denies loving him(although she truly does! And hopes he loves her, too...hmm, that sounds familiar, doesn't it?)...the Jabberbabywocky has a Jabberbabywocky...and the Red Queen wants revenge! Fascinating, isn't it? xD**

**Disclaimer:**

Jabberwocky's POV:

The large, dragon-like beast with a wing span four times the size of its body snaked lithely through the heavy forest, it's long, dangerous claws ripping through the dead leaves of fall. It's Medusa like head wove through the leaves like an artist, and its tail dragged loudly through the bare underbrush. Scents swirled in and out of the Jabberwocky's nostrils. His mind became muddled…perhaps even more so than that of the March Hare.

His wicked snout protruded from the trees, nostrils flaring. His purple black Jabberwocky scales glimmered in the dark light. He grunted as he tried to shove his massive form through the two trees that made up the entrance of the dark clearing. The Jabberwocky pushed, pulled, and yanked his tawny body, and, after some small amount of wriggling, one snapped in half loudly. It fell with a crash, doomed to rot beneath the marshy grass. He groaned quietly and paused, panting.

Red Queen's POV:

The tree cracked in half, and began to fall to the ground, almost directly on top of Stayne. In a flash of excitement, he made to push his Queen into the path of the tree. His eyes flashed as he yanked her around, and the chain that held their hands together clanged wildly. But alas, his crazed efforts were in vain, for she simply clung to his arm and pushed him even farther away from the falling tree. This also pushed royal self out of harm's way, much to Stayne's dismay. Her eyes widened as she stared at him indignantly.

A moment later, he sat, defeated, as he listened to her rant.

"You tried to kill me! AGAIN!" she screeched, her humongous head quivering in anger. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms against his chest, wisely remaining silent. The Red Queen paused in her rant to see what had caused her near death (besides, of course, the Knave of Hearts). The Jabberwocky—_though slightly smaller_, she thought-towered over them, his wings flexing powerfully.

"Jabberbabywocky? Oh my! It IS my Jabberbabywocky! I thought Alice went 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!'? Oh? Oh! You're my Jabberwocky's Jabberbabywocky!" she gushed ecstatically, rocking on the toes of her pointed red slippers.

Suddenly, a thought appeared in her rather…largish head. _Alice_, she thought. _Blonde, rotten, foolish, small-headed child. She had quite a pimply-sized head, didn't she? And she killed my darling Jabberwocky!_

"Jabberwocky's Jabberbabywocky. Come here!" she commanded, placing a head on either side of his long snout. She leaned her large forehead against his equally large forehead, petting him lightly. "I command you to slay Alice, my darling pet. Slay her like she has slain your father." And with that, she stepped away, waving her hand at the beast. He stood, spreading his wings and beating them powerfully, and then he launched himself off of the ground. He rose into the air and soared away, off to slay Alice Kingsley.

_It IS quite a pimply head_, the Red Queen thought, sniffing lightly.


	2. The Visitor

Chapter 1: The Visitor

Hatter stood at the window of his shop, his fingers brushing the rim of his top hat absently.

He sat down at his desk, frustrated with the multi-colored hats he was currently patching.

Wonderland was missing something.

The Hatter was missing something.

Perhaps a piece of his heart? 

Perhaps.

But, alas, he could not sit and ponder. He had hats to make! What wonderful hats. Orange hats. Yellow hats. Old hats. New hats. Polka dotted hats. Striped hats.

"Hatter?"

He jerked his head up.

"Terribly sorry, ma'am!" He walked past his table to meet the White Queen, in all her dazzling...whiteness.

The Queen waved her hands airily, motioning at the Hatter."It appears we have a...visitor, for you, Hatter."

The Hatter raised his eyebrows, and quickly, if rather jerkily, followed his Queen, daring to hope beyond hope that the visitor was that something that Wonderland was missing.

The fair-skinned blonde girl stared down at the gravestone, her brow slightly furrowed. Alice had been standing there for almost an hour now, speaking, thinking, and dreaming. She had begun to realize that as she got older, she was slowly beginning to lose her imagination. She came here often; there was something about visiting her father's grave that made it easier for her to dream.

Emotions swirled in Alice's heart. Grief. Pain. Terror. Confusion.

And…love?

Love. Everyone told her that love wasn't necessary. Marriage didn't have to involve love, only cooperation and propriety. But that was enough about love; she didn't want to think of love right now. Love, like many other emotions, confused her.

A sparkle in the light caught her eye. It seemed to be a looking glass. Or rather, shards of one. It was half buried in the loose dirt just below the edge of a rather large rabbit hole. _Curious_, she thought. _Why would a looking glass be in a rabbit hole?_ She saw a flash of green eyes reflected in the shards of glass, and her heart lurched painfully in her chest. Then a loud crunching of leaves came from ahead, and she looked up from the flash of light.

Alice attempted to keep the bile from rising as that disgusting red headed Hamish walked into view. _You know... he does look much like a rodent._ She thought. _Oops! That would be an insult to Mallymkun! _She quickly crossed out the imaginary words that were flitting through her mind with a dark streak of imaginary ink.

As he came to stand by her side, she looked back at the glass, and blinked in surprise as the eyes rapidly changed color—at first, they were emerald green, but they soon began to glow quite gold! A spasm of pain seemed to grip her heart, and she shivered and touched her forehead briefly to make sure that she was not feverish, and was indeed seeing the painfully familiar eyes as they were reflected in the looking glass. Alice almost wanted to inquire if Hamish could see the looking glass, too, but she knew for a fact that he would think her utterly mad. Which she didn't mind one bit, because she had once been told that all the best people are.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. If only she could get him to turn away, perhaps she could go back…perhaps, if given a second chance, Hatter would confess his undying love for her, and they would live happily ever after in Wonderland.

_No._ Alice thought. _No, no, no._ _He doesn't love me. He'll never love me. I can't love him, he's…he's…well, first off, he's mad! Round the bend, absolutely looney! You can't love him! _

She shook her head, and stood still for a moment. The breeze rustled the leaves. What was that they were saying?

_All the best people are, love…_it whispered to her.

Alice's eyes shut tight. She opened them again, and looked down at the looking glass. The eyes glowed green again. Then was when she decided. She would jump. She would go back to him, even if he didn't love her, and even if she couldn't ever love him. It seemed a bit late for that, but she knew that loving him in her mind and in her heart was different than telling him that she loved him.

She turned to Hamish, furrowing her brow slightly. But before she could begin to carry out her plan, he interrupted her.

'Alice, are you quite well?'

'Oh, yes. I am quite…' she fought to find the most satisfactory word, '…fine. I am quite fine.' She gave him a weak smile. Hamish nodded once, happy with her answer, and resumed his usual expression of contented mindlessness.

'I need a moment,' She blurted suddenly, and he shot her a strange look before nodding once again, turning, and walking slowly back to the grave yard. She watched him as he strolled away, glancing suspiciously over his shoulder every few steps. Her plan was working!

As soon as he was out of sight, she rushed over to the rabbit hole. She had a theory. Her father had once told her that looking glasses were sometimes portals to other worlds.

She extended her hand slowly, almost expecting her fingertips to hit the cool glass. But they did not! Instead, her hand passed through the glass with ease, like a rock sinking through water, and before she knew it, she was once again in the small, wood-paneled, checker-floored room with the glass center table, and the many doors.

_That's more like it_, she thought pleasantly, and wisely taking the bottle and key from the table, set them on the ground next to the chest. She then crossed the room, holding the key, and pulled back the small curtain to unlock the door (remembering to wedge the key between the door and the door-brace to keep the door open). Returning to the edge of the table, she drank the contents of the bottle, as instructed, shrunk to the correct size, stuffed the cakes from the chest into her pocket, and strolled meticulously out the door, checking the sky for Jubjub birds.

_Ah. Back in Wonderland,_ she thought, and danced off through the garden.


	3. Bach like Johann Sabastian

**Chapter Two  
Bach Like Johann Sebastian**

The Tweedles, each holding one of her hands, tugged Alice into the courtyard, arguing all the while.

"Hatter'll be pleased to see you!" Tweedle Dum said, a grin spreading across his plump face.

"How d'you know? He might still be mad 'bout her not staying." Dee pointed out, peering around Alice's skirts at his twin brother.

"Of course he'll be pleased to see her, you dimwit!" Dum said.

Dee frowned at him. "Why would he be? After she left, and all." he said.

Dum raised his chubby hands in exasperation. "Yes, but she left because she had to. Because she had to leave. And leaving is what she had to do. Plus, 'e likes 'er! That's why he wouldn't be mad, you dimwit."

Tweedle Dee's expression morphed-going from annoyance to realization. And then back to annoyance. "I am not a dimwit!" he cried indignantly. Tweedle Dum simply grinned and rolled his eyes.

The Hatter followed his Queen closely, passing the rather long while that it took for them to walk from his workshop to the rows of cherry blossom trees that lined the courtyard by contemplating words that begin with the letter M. As he listed 'M' words, he faintly heard voices in the distance. Oh! That was the Tweedles talking, he realized. They were saying something about him being mad. Hmm...that's odd. Oh well.

Man...

May...

Marvelous...

He looked up.

Alice.

Miracles.

"Absolutely Alice!" He cried, running up to her, his arms open.

Alice let go of Dee's-or was it Dum's?-hand, and ran to embrace the Hatter.

After a hug that was much too short, the Hatter let go of Alice. Hmm. He'd have to contemplate that later. How long should a hug be? He snapped back to reality. Turning to the Tweedles, a faint smile begin to form on the tips of his mouth.

"I'm already Mad, didn't you know?"

He heard Alice laugh her wonderful, beautiful, laugh. Her laugh sounded so full of...muchness! And important body parts!

"All the best people are!" She giggled.

The White Queen glided slowly and gracefully up to them. "I believe Hatter has something to tell you, Alice." she said with a slight smile.

The Hatter shot a look at his Queen-a look full of confusion, desperation, and then realization. Which quickly morphed into panic.

The White Queen shooed The Tweedles gently out of the courtyard, and Mallymkun prodded them with her thimble.

Alice looked at the Hatter, a question dancing on her lips. On her red...full...gorgeous lips.

Lips that called to the Hatter.

"Hatter!" She cried.

He snapped his head up.

"Terribly sorry."

"What did you want to tell me, love?" His eyes turned a pure shade of green. Love. Ah.

Alice inclined her head to indicate that she was listening. 

"Well...you see," He stammered, "I, uh... I thought you might..."

He wracked his brain.

"Erm..."

He looked around in desperation as she waited patiently for him to re-board his previous train of thought, so to speak.

Aha! Thought!

"I thought you might want to have some tea? And then you can tell us all about how you got back into Wonderland!" He smiled a slightly maniacal smile and laid a hand on her shoulder to gently turn her in the direction of the castle.

Alice sat down at the table, and winced as Mallymkum made to poke her eye out.

"Sorry." Malllymkum said. Alice rolled her eyes-Mally would never be sorry. 

She frowned, her eyebrows nearly meeting. The Hatter had meant to do something other than invite her to tea, hadn't he?

She jumped as a broken teacup flew past her head. This seems familiar, she thought.

"SPOOOON!" The March Hare sat two seats to her right, his eyes crossed, engrossed in his "SPOOOON!" She smiled and watched as he poured himself another cup of tea. In a teacup that was sadly lacking a bottom.

She chuckled and turned to see Chessur appear to her left, grinning his...disturbing grin.

His body soon misted up, and he floated-his head resting on his neatly folded paws-next to her. "Helloooo, Alice." he purred quietly.

"Hello, Chess." she replied, smiling, and watched as Hatter poured her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." she said softly, sipping the tea delicately. She could tell from Hatter's slight frown that he thought she had grown quite proper in the 6 years she had been absent from Wonderland. Well, she had. Though she still didn't care much for propriety.

"Alice?" He began.

"Yes, Hatter?" she replied instantly.

"Are you hoping to someday dine with the Queen of England?"

Alice gazed at him, her brow furrowed. A long pause ensued. "No...why would you ask?"

Hatter grinned widely. "Because you look as if you've been practicing your table manners for her!" He laughed hysterically, then stopped abruptly as he realized no one else was laughing. Yet he continued to grin joyously-she was back. His Alice was back. And she was smiling at him.


	4. An Unparalled Delight

**Chapter 4**

**An Unparalleled** **Delight**

**Alice's POV**

Alice tore through the forest, letting the tears flow down her face like tiny waterfalls as she ran. She plunges deeper into the semi-darkness, stumbling once or twice, and each time picking herself back up again and running even faster than before.

"Alice! **Alice!**" Hatter called after her.

A quiet thud ensued. "Oh, JubJub birds!" Came his annoyed exclamation from a bit behind her.

The sound of his running footsteps faded into the distance as she continued to run. After she was sure he had given up pursuit, Alice suddenly skidded to a halt, and, in doing so, the 2-inch heel of her shoes snapped off, causing her to fall backwards into an abrupt sitting position (which triggered yet more frustrated tears). The heel flew through the air and landed in the bushes a half-dozen feet away. However, she did not see this as her vision was very much blurred by now.

_No...no, it's a dream...yes, it must be a dream...a nightmare, really...oh, Hatter! How could I have run away? What have I done? Turn back, I have to turn back...I have to find him! _she thinks frantically, wiping away her tears and pushing herself up from the ground.

She soon found that her feet were quite uneven now that her right heel was missing. She logically concluded that she had 2 options...find the missing heel, or discard the second shoe and run back through the forest barefoot. Though the forest was quite dark at this point, she immediately dropped to her knees and began combing her fingers through the dead leaves and bushes to find the heel.

Cold blades of grass bend back beneath her bare legs where she kneels. Her hand fumbles beneath an Aralia bush, rustling the leaves as she continued her search.

_Ah! Got you! _She thinks triumphantly as her fingers enclose around the missing heel.

A sudden gust of warm, foul smelling wind blows her light-colored hair back from her face. She jerks her head up in surprise, only to find the large, blood-stained muzzle of a Jabberwock hovering inches away. Alice screams, falling backwards and scrambling away...but it's too late. The claws of the great beast reach out to wrap around her waist, pulling her to it's mouth in a swift movement.

The Jabberwock holds her there, a hands breadth from his jaw, and croaks out 4 simple words:

"Off with your head."

Hatter was laying in his bed, contemplating. No, not words that begin with the letter 'M' although...that is very inter-no. He was contemplating Alice.

Absolutely Alice.

The previous night, he had confessed his love, and she had run off.

After his fall came a cry of "Oh, Jubjub birds!" and then the speedy setting of the sun. Unable to track her in the dark, he stumbled back to the White Queen's Castle, his eyes a bright orange.

Resolving to find her in the morning, he had fallen asleep quickly.

Now here he was.

He must find her. 

He must find her _now._

With that thought, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, and got up rather quickly. His head spun, and he grabbed the bed post for support.

Bad. Idea.

He blinked rapidly, then kneeled down to lace up his very much Hatter like combat boots.

Straightening up quickly, he walked out of his room, then the castle grounds rather stiffly.

He retraced their walk, paying no attention to the beautiful forest that surrounded him.

His fingers brushed the root he'd tripped on. His eyes followed the path of her footprints. Still low to the ground, he followed them until they changed.

"What kind of person's footprints _change_? Mmft. An Alice Person, apparently." A few more steps, and a pungent stench hit him. He tumbled backwards.

The smell of rotten meat...blood...and...deathfilled the air.

He opened his eyes, kneeling, and moved a terribly large set of vines. Looking into the clearing, he saw a shoe.

An Alice Shoe.

Then he saw an Alice Foot.

"Alice!" he cried.

He moved the Aralia bushes, and saw her. Only, that couldn't be Alice!

Alice was very much _alive_ the last time they were together!

He mentally hit the red panic button.

"Alice!" he cried desperately. He paused.

"Oh My." A single tear escaped his eye. It traced down his violet-tinted jaw bone until it came to his chin and was lost to the forest floor.

"It appears you've lost your muchness again..."

Ah.

She was lacking _very, very much _muchness. Muchness, _and_ important body parts.

And her rather perfect head, for perfect hats. Made by a rather Mad Hatter.

He picked her up gently, placed her golden head just below her ribcage, and silently carried her back to the White Queen. His eyes turned orange. He mumbled under his breath in a dark scottish accent. "There's a 'ole in tha world loik a deep, dahk pit, and tha' vermin of tha' world in'abit it. It's morals aren't worth wha' a pig could spit, and it goes by tha' name o' Underland." 

He stepped over burnt tree stumps.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought -  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went  
snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
He chortled in his joy.

`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the  
borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

Hatter often recited this poem when he was in a dark mood. He had once recited it while carrying Alice through the forest on the brim of his favorite top hat. She had not been quite her normal self at the time. Quite smaller than usual, actually.

Hatter had been staring at the tips of his combat boots as he walked, but now he jerked his head upwards at the shadow above him, searching for the colorful wings of that bloody Jubjub bird. But the shadow had not been caused by a Jubjub bird, but by the gates of the White Queen's castle. His eyes burned like furious flames as he entered them briskly. The two guardsmen looked at him, then at the slim body he was carrying, then at their feet with quite nauseated expressions.

"OI! QUEENEY!" He called roughly.

The White Queen stumbled around the corner in surprise. And immediately had to suppress a massive gag.

_-Later-_

Hatter sat curled in a corner.

_She's not dead. She's not dead. Alice is not dead._

_Not. Dead._

_Not._ _Dead._

"'ey! Hatter!" He looked up.

"Mally?" he asked, half to himself.

"Who 'else?" she retorted.

She prodded him with her sewing needle.

"Get up. Now."

"No."

"Look-ee-ere! Alice is dead. Get-"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD YA BLOODY RAT!" he bellowed in a deep Scottish accent. His eyes turned orange in a split second.

She narrowed her beady eyes and got up in his face.

"Walk like an Egyptian Hatter, cuz you're in da nile." Her voice serious, irritated and dark without a snippet of humor.

She turned and stalked off.

**Get the reference to _The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_?**

**^.^ Johnny Depp rules.**


End file.
